Dulce hogar
by dark buterfly
Summary: Bee enferma, y con Deckard lejos era mas deprimente de lo que debería. Puppycat decide serle de ayuda...o cuanta ayuda puede dar un gato espacial a una androide enferma.


¿Recuerdan que les dije que esto apenas comenzaba?, no esta bromeando.

sin mas disfrútenlo ;)

* * *

 _No hay lugar como el hogar._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Empezó siendo un estornudo.

Ninguno le dio mucha importancia y siguieron viendo "Pretty Patrick" bajo la comodidad de una manta.

Pero uno se vuelven dos, y dos cuatro, y cuatro se volvió un "pásame un pañuelo o moriré de asfixia".

Le resultaba muy extraño oír a Bee con una voz gangosa, viéndose in capaz de hacer tareas básicas como levantar una cuchara sin derramar sopa todo el camino a su boca. Tal vez llegando a picarse el ojo o la mejilla por error.

El sonrojo no abandonaba su cara y su vista cansada trataba de decirle "hey, estoy bien".

Pero no lo estaba.

Al segundo día de estar como un saco de papas en el sofá, llego Cardamon. El mismo acababa de salir de un resfriado, por lo cual al ver el foco de inflexión en el que se había convertido la chica, procedió a sacar un tapabocas de su mochila, para después acordonar con cinta amarilla la puerta del departamento.

Un letrero de cuarentena y un plato de sopa medio fría aguardaban en su puerta.

Estuvo tentado a simplemente tirara el plato de sopa, porque sinceramente se veía horrenda. El caldo era de un color verde pálido y había pedazos de lo que _podían_ ser vegetales flotando por ahí. Olía francamente mal, como a algo añejo, pero Bee tomo el plato antes que el lo hiciera y fue a sentarse de nuevo al sofá.

Olisqueo el tazón un par de veces, mientras parecía luchar por estar consiente, y luego para su horror, le dio un gran sorbo a…eso.

Ella se tomó toda la sopa.

 _Asco._

La chica ya debería estar agonizando, porque hasta ella tenia estándares a la hora de comer. No había una razón lógica para que hiciera semejante cosa.

-El debió esforzarse mucho para hacer la sopa-La oyó murmurar, muy, pero muy bajito. Luego dejo el tazón en el piso y se dejó caer en el sofá para enrollarse en la manta.

Claramente olvidaba que ella era Bee.

Al tercer día a la puerta llamo Cass. No paso, puesto que Cardamon fue muy claro al respecto, pero pregunto cómo se sentía y dejo unas cuantas medicinas para el resfriado.

Bee también tomo las medicinas. El supone que no eran mucho de su agrado porque las observo por un tiempo, pero finalmente se las tomo. Debieron de estar agrias, por la expresión de su cara después de ello.

Al cuarto día nada mejoraba. Puppycat supone, es porque los remedios humanos no le surten efecto.

Pero tampoco era como si ella intentara mejorar.

Solo se quedaba ahí, echada _tratando_ de dormir. Miraba constantemente a la ventana, y hablaba considerablemente menos.

Su respuesta a ese comportamiento llego cuando picando el segundo plato de comida cortesía del niño, exclamo un- Deckard hacia la mejor sopa, te lo juro amigo, era asombrosa-

El solo bufo y se sentó a sus pies, exigiendo atención como el minino egoísta que ahora era. Ella complació esa exigencia con unos cuantos mimos.

Ahora, no le era agradable estar rodeado de los papeles sucios con los que Bee se limpiaba la nariz, u oír su tos tan sonora, así que se molestó en preguntarle si la caja de Papá podría ayudarla con eso.

Ella estaba algo nerviosa hablando del tema tan abiertamente, pero le explico. -¿Uh?, no, no funciona así- le dijo apretujándose más en la manta- solo repara mi cuerpo en caso de daño grabe, o de un fallo en mi software- estornudo y sorbio- lo que tengo ahora es solo un "resfriado", se quitara solo- y volvió a intentar dormir.

Lo dejo por el momento.

Pero el momento no duro mucho, si debía ser sincero.

* * *

-¡Maldita sea Clemont, devuélvele eso a Susy!, ¡no quieres verme enojada!- pero su hermano no tenía instinto de preservación alguno, porque en ves de hacerle caso apresuro el paso hacia la cocina.

Casi de inmediato choco con Drake, quien estaba comiendo un sándwich.

La risa del hermano al que perseguía no se hizo esperar, junto con un adolorido y desconcertado "¡Hey!" del otro, que ahora tenia su antiguo almuerzo completamente embarrado sobre su pecho.

-¡En mi camisa favorita!- lloriqueo dramático- ¡la mancha no va a salir!-

-Puedes decir que es un nuevo diseño de ropa- Taron quien comía un plato de cereal veía apático y desinteresado a su dramático hermano. Cass a sus espaldas empezó a perseguir de nueva cuenta a Clemont después de quitarse un pepinillo del cabello.

Así la carrera se precipitó a la sala de estar, donde sus tres hermanos veían la televisión, en una frágil paz, ganada a base de guerra, dolor y sangre.

Oh así fueron los maravillosos cinco minutos de gloria.

Hasta que sus hermanos llegaron derribando todo a su paso, manchando a uno de refresco, dejando caer el control y haciendo que perdiera las baterías, que fueron a rodar directo a aquella parte desconocida por la humanidad: el fondo del sofá.

Al otro par les toco un tazón de frituras sobre su cabeza y al otro un pisotón, uno de cada hermano.

Esa será recordada como la época de paz más duradera.

Fue buena.

-¡Cuando te atrape tendré una nueva hermana!- extendió los brazos, y abrió y cerró las manos para darle mas énfasis a su amenaza.

El desgraciado solo rio más fuerte, para después salir por la puerta delantera.

Oh _no_ , no se le escaparía, ella lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario.

Pero al abrir la puerta paro en seco, pues ahí frente a ella estaba ese extraño gato-perro de Bee.

- _Plebeya, necesito tu cocina-_

-¿Uh?, ¿Qué dijiste?- El pequeñín parecía molesto, porque vio cómo se ponía rojo para simplemente pasarla de largo, adentrándose a su hogar. Ella solo lo siguió con la mirada- ¡Te lo advierto! - empezó a gritar mientras tomaba su abrigo y llaves- ¡No es un lugar bonito!, ¡todos tuvimos un día libre! – Después de un fuerte portazo se propuso iniciar la cacería humana de su hermano.

Ya adentro Puppycat se encontró con un grupo de tres -todos hombres y parecidos entre si- teniendo una batalla campal en la sala. Uno, con su pie sobre la espalda de otro que le mordía el brazo al último, que sobre el sofá y torcido golpeaba con un tazón vacío al primero. Las posiciones variaban constantemente, pero básicamente era lo mismo.

Los ignoro y fue a la cocina, donde otro par de chicos tenían una especie de debate sobre la ropa manchada de condimentos o algo así. También los ignoro a ellos.

Así que bien.

Ahí estaba... ¿y ahora qué?.

- _No debe ser tan difícil-_ Era solo agua con cualquier ingrediente, ¿Qué tan complicado podía ser?.

Procedió entonces a buscar una olla donde hacer la sopa.

Empezó por los gabinetes cerca del suelo, pero ahí solo había cosas extrañas. Flotadores, envolturas de dulces, un zapato izquierdo, muñecos de acción, una bajilla rota, y más envolturas de comida. Eso, al menos, en los cuatro primeros cajones que vio.

- _Uhg-_

-¿Qué es esto?- De repente se encontró siendo alzado por unas manos grandes y para nada cómodas. Era el humano con comida en su ropa y voz molesta, ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a alzarlo?!, ¡ese privilegio solo lo tenía Bee!- ¿es un gat-¡HEY!, ¡es ponzoñoso!- Asustado alegaba de su cara las afiladas garras de esa cosa que lo empezó a atacar de repente, pero aun así no lo soltaba, ¿Qué tal y si mordía también?- ¡Ayúdame!- volteo para pedir ayuda a su hermano que no abandono su lugar en la mesa, ni su plato de cereal.

-¿Qué tal si tiene rabia?-

-¡Por eso mismo!, h-hey, deja ya- intento dar un manotazo para alejarlo de su rostro pero solo logro que el animal atacara con más fuerza.

- _¡Sufre mi ira patético humano!-_

 _-_ ¡Hay, y habla en lenguas raras!- Más asustado aun, empezó a dar saltitos en su lugar, saltando de pierna en pierna-¡ Seguro es algo del maligno!, me va a chupar el alma, me va a llevar, ¿y que será de mi?. Yo tan guapo que era- Pronto se vio interrumpido por una cebolla en la boca, cortesía de su hermano que ya se había hartado de su parloteo.

Puppycat mientras tanto decidió que ese humano si le agradaba lo suficiente para no atacarlo, y que no le apetecía estar mas tiempo en las manos de esa otra molestia. Así que le araño la mano, y como espero el molesto humano lo soltó, pero de la impresión mordió el vegetal, haciendo que se atragantara, los ojos se le pusieran llorosos y su cara se volviera de un color azul.

Quedo hecho un ovillo convulsionante en el suelo.

- _Tu, el que parece tener una neurona funcional. Tienes el honor de ser mi sirviente por esta vez-_ El chico solo se limito a verlo mientras alzaba una ceja como única muestra facial- _Ahora, tráeme los utensilios de cocina-_ Le ordeno mientras señalaba las estanterías más altas, que obviamente no alcanzaba.

Taron estaba intrigado, por decirlo de alguna manera. Solo podía ver al pequeño hacer extraños sonidos y señalar los gabinetes de comida. ¿Tal vez tendría hambre?, probablemente solo era un pequeño gato que quería algo de comer.

Se levanto lentamente y fue a uno de los gabinetes, abriéndolo solo para sacar una lata de atún. La abrió y sirvió en un pequeño plato para ponerlo frente al minino.

El minino le aventó el plato a la cara.

Esta bien, tal vez quería otra cosa para comer. -Un paladar esquicito, según veo.- Abrió de nueva cuenta otro gabinete para sacar una lata de sardinas importadas que Deckard guardaba celosamente para una ocasión especial. Y debía de serlo, porque esa cosa le costó buena parte de sus ahorros.

Pero bueno, el se había ido, ¿Qué más importaba?.

* * *

-¡Me muero!-se estiro y abrió sus brazos y piernas completamente para mostrar su punto. Buena parte de los pañuelos que la rodeaban cayeron al piso, a hacerle compañía al mar de basura que ya se había formado. Toda ella apestaba, pero no le importaba, la sola idea de levantarse de ahí era un insulto, por lo cual solo le quedaba retorcerse un poquito más en su meseria.- Agonizo- dejo caer su cabeza a un lado y cerró los ojos fuertemente- ¡A las puestas de la muerte!- tomo su pecho y con otra mano, intento "alcanzar el cielo"- me voy, me voy, me fui- y con eso acabo su interpretación. Saco la lengua y todo, incluso sacudió levemente su pierna un par de veces.

* * *

-Eres mejor de lo que pensaba- Taron quien no dejo de ver sobre la espalda del gato, opino al ver como dejaba caer los cubos de papa en la sopa.

- _Pimienta_ \- extendió su pata para rápidamente tomar el frasco que el humano le dio apenas terminar de hablar.

-¿Ya habías echo esto antes?- Pregunta tonta, obviamente debió de ser así, de lo contrario no se explicaba como el minino pudo cortar con tanta facilidad los vegetales, o como parecía que el cuchillo era una extensión de su cuerpo. Si fuera humano, pensaría automáticamente que era un esgrimista…o un sicario.

Dio un paso lejos. Solo por si acaso.

Mientras tanto, los golpes y gritos de sus hermanos que seguían peleando en la sala hacían de cacofonía, junto con el delicioso olor de comida y el calor de la cocina en ese invierno, hicieron que cerrara los ojos un momento, e inhalara con una muy pequeña sonrisa.

-Hogar dulce hogar- No pudo evitar decirlo en voz alta una vez exhalo. Al abrir los ojos fue sorprendido con la mirada directa del gato, que había tapado la olla y sostenía una cuchara de madera.

El pequeño estaba sobre el mostrador aun lado de la estufa, rodeado de restos de verduras cortadas y especias, la sopa a fuego medio.

Lo miraba como si no supiera de lo que hablaba.

-Uhm- algo, solo algo incomodo, le devolvió la mirada- Ya acabaste, ¿verdad?, ¿necesitas otra cosa?-

- _No-_ Y procedió a bajar de un salto, pasando de largo, para ir directo a una silla.

Recordó entonces su plato de cereal sin terminar y que ahora era demasiado blando para comerlo, por lo cual, lo tomo de la meza y fue a tirarlo. Todo siguió en silencio entre ellos, mientras el sol parecía empezar a desaparecer, la nieve empezó a caer también.

-Así que, ¿también tienes muchos hermanos?- Curioso decidió empezar una plática amistosa. Puppycat solo lo volteo a ver.- Tomare eso como un no.- Más que nada porque de ser un sí, automáticamente soltaría todo sobre sus hermanos, cosas buenas o malas, tan solo diría _algo_.

-¿Vives por aquí?- Esta vez el receptor asintió. Solo eso, pero ya era un logro- ¿Tu solo?- El gato negó.- Ya veo, ¿entonces vienes mucho por aquí?- Porque hora que sabía de sus capacidades y lo listo que resulto ser, debería de conocer al menos a alguno de sus hermanos, por lo menos para entrar a la casa con tanta familiaridad.

- _Mas de lo que me gustaría-_

-Bueno, no me sorprende que de ser así no te conociera- Procedió entonces a recargar su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano, y recargarse en la mesa- Últimamente no somos los mas unidos, ¿sabes?- Suspiro un poco cansado ya de toda la situación- Cada uno esta tomando su camino, lo cual debería ser genial, porque por fin podríamos vivir un día de paz. Pero en vez de eso cada uno dejo de _tratar_ con el otro, las peleas poco a poco dejan de ser divertidas y…se siente el vacío- De repente abrió los ojos un poco asustado, consciente de que parecía un adolescente quejumbroso, o peor, un dramático que busca atención igual que Drake- Dios, debo de ser un llorón a tus ojos. Olvida lo que dije ¿sí?, es solo algo tonto. - Se levantó de la silla y pasando a su hermano que todavía estaba en el suelo, intento irse de ahí. Pero un par de tirones de su pantalón lo detuvo.

Ciertamente fue una sorpresa encontrarse con el pequeño que lo siguió y alcanzo tan rápidamente, la eterna expresión gruñona seguía ahí, pero su acción hablaba de otra cosa.

- _No eres tan patético-_ seguido le dio unas palmaditas "reconfortantes" en la pierna para después volver a su lugar en la mesa.

No sabía porque, pero ese simple gesto, aun sin entender que le dijo, hicieron que se sintiera un poco mejor.

-No eres tan gruñón como pareces ¿cierto?-

Pero no le contesto.

* * *

-Ya verás que are contigo- Sonriendo como una maniaca tiro del bulto maniatado que era su hermano. Lo había amordazado como un extra, y sin duda ambos se veían como si acabaran de venir de un día de caza en el bosque.

Ella tenia lodo en los zapatos y ramitas en su cabello, el esfuerzo físico hizo que una capa de sudor le cubriera la frente, la tierra y nieve derretida eran como una segunda piel. Respiraba muy notoriamente y cargaba con un bulto en muchas peores condiciones que ella.

Clemont venía siendo arrastrado desde que lo capturo, por ello ahora tiene una linda colección de raspones, piedritas y ramas por todo su cuerpo. Aun así, daba pelea.

Oh, estaba tan orgullosa en este momento.

-No te preocupes, te daré algo mas que pan y agua, después de todo ya casi es navidad-

Estaba lista para anunciar su llegada segura a casa, después de todo, ya había oscurecido hace un tiempo. Pero se detuvo al ver que en la puerta estaba Taron y el gato que huele a perro.

Este último sostenía a duras penas un gran recipiente con sopa, mientras su hermano le decía algunas palabras. Al verla Taron alzo la ceja, pera sonreir después.

Abrió la puerta y volvió adentro.

-¿Conseguiste lo que buscabas?- Ya estaba en la puerta, pero se detuvo un momento para hablar con el extraño animal.

 _-Si, y no gracias a ti-_ Después avanzo con pasos tambaleantes, seguramente a donde Bee.

-De nada…supongo- Y sin mas entro, adentro fue recibida por un mar de abrazos y lagrimas de cocodrilo. Hasta sus hermanas bajaron como rayos las escaleras, llorando, y entre exclamaciones de: _"pensamos que te aviamos perdido", "iba a mandar a un escudaron por ti", "¿Quién nos hubiera alimentado?", "me sentí tan_ _sola"_.

Todo eso culmino con un grito al unísono.

-¡No te vuelvas a ir!-

Que dramáticos, sin duda, desde que Deckard se fue, se volvieron más opresivos.

* * *

El departamento estaba muy silencioso, y ese silencio se hacía notar más después de el rato que paso en ese lugar. La única luz encendida era la de la sala, seguramente porque Bee no se levantó a apagarla.

Y cuando avanzo a paso lento, pero seguro, vio que tenia razón. La castaña solo puso sobre sus ojos un calcetín para bloquear la luz.

Habían más papeles sucios en el suelo, y tuvo que empujarlos con sus pies para mayor de sus disgustos.

 _-Ugh, Bee que asco-_ Y antes de que supiera que pasaba, se encontró siendo sorprendido de nuevo. Era alzado, pero esta vez unas manos suaves y brazos firmes que conocía tan bien lo recibieron. El recipiente quedo en el suelo en completo abandono mientras la castaña lo apretujaba.

-¡Puppycat!- Un apretón fuerte- ¿Dónde estabas?, ¡me sentía tan sola!, no vuelvas a irte así de nuevo- Un apretón mucho mas fuerte, hicieron que esta vez temiera por su vida. Si ella seguía así, lo exprimiría como a una naranja.

- _¡Suéltame ya!, ¡suéltame!-_ Como ella no le hacia caso, empezó a darle "zarpazos". Que solamente eran manotazos al aire, sin las garras y sin fuerza real. Pero tiene una reputación que mantener, en todo caso.

-Ya, ya, él bebe esta gruñón hoy- Lo soltó dejándolo en el suelo- Fue porque no tomaste tu siesta aquí con migo…¿Dónde estabas?- Pudo notar, que su voz ya no estaba tan mal, y claramente tenía más energía. Aun con eso, sus ojos estaban cansados y la cara seguía roja, además de que sorbia la nariz constantemente.

- _Traje algo que ayudara-_ No tuvo tiempo de decir que era, en cuanto señalo el recipiente Bee abrio los ojos sorprendida.

-¡Comida!- y se lanzó por el tazón en un santiamén. Se veía muy feliz. - Oh viejo, y esta vez está caliente- Rápidamente fue directo por una cuchara y se sentó en el piso luego de hacer a un lado varios papeles- Cardamon se lució esta vez- Dijo con la boca echa agua después de abrir el recipiente y dar una profunda olfateada.

- _No fue el-_

Ya había empezado a comer y no se detuvo ni siquiera para responderle- ¿Cass entonces?-

- _No-_

-Mmm, ¿La caridad?-

 _-¿Qué es eso?-_

 _-_ El vagabundo de la otra vez-

 _-Muy extraño-_

-¿Cardamon?-

 _-Ya dijiste eso-_

Esta vez dejo de comer para verlo con el entrecejo fruncido, claramente sin saber de quien hablaba.

-Bueno, obviamente no es Deckard.- y después de eso bajo el brazo con la cuchara, para definitivamente de comer.

Era de pronto la imagen de la tristeza.

Los ojos y el cuerpo cansado, la cara roja y los labios manchados con sopa. El cabello completamente descuidado, mientras vestía con un pijama viejo y con manchas de comida pasada, rodeada de papeles.

En un departamento frio y vacío, con el invierno afuera.

- _No, no es el-_ Ahora estaba molesto.

No solo fue indirectamente echado aun lado, si no que hora ella se sumía en la tristeza por alguien que obviamente fue capas de avanzar sin ella, ¿Por qué entonces, Bee no puede hacer lo mismo?.

Por eso, molesto como estaba avanzo para quitarle la sopa de un movimiento algo brusco. - _Dame eso, tu no mereces mi sopa-_ Después fue a sentarse del otro lado de la sala.

Todo quedo en silencio después de eso.

Pero no duro mucho, si tenía que ser sincero.

Ella se levanto de su lugar en el suelo frente al sofá, para ir a donde él. Tomo asiento a una distancia prudencial, para después empezar a jugar con la cuchara que nunca soltó.

-Lo siento- No lo veía, y eso estaba bien, porque él tampoco lo hacía- Es solo que…- Soltó un suspiro cansado para dejar caer las manos en su regazo- No, no sé qué me pasa- Admitió. El no sabia si su voz sonaba rota por la gripa o por la tristeza. – Es como si de repente, la soledad me cayera encima- Sorbio la nariz, y esta vez volteo a verla. Ella tenia los ojos acuosos y eso fue suficiente para que toda su molestia se evaporara- Lo extraño…los extraño- agrego al ver a la distancia a la caja de Papá.

Entonces, el dio el primer paso.

Se levanto de su lugar y avanzo hasta ella, le tendió el resto de la sopa mientras Bee lo veía con ojos grandes.

Después sonrió, y limpio las pequeñas lagrimas que alcanzaron a salir.

-Gracias, Puppycat- Tomo con cuidado la sopa para ponerla frente a ella. Él se sentó a su lado, brazo a brazo. -En verdad es una gran sopa-

- _Lo sé-_

Después de eso, Bee empezó a comerse la sopa entre sorbidas de nariz y balbuceos que el no entendía, pero como ella los decía con una pequeña sonrisa no le importo.

Con el tiempo la hora de dormir llego, y tomaron sus lugares en el sofá.

-Buenas noches Puppycat- Murmuro antes de dormir definitivamente, con esa facilidad casi preocupante que tenía.

El departamento quedo en silencio, iluminado por la luz de afuera.

Así, con el calor de la manta, el olor a sopa y la respiración de la castaña como sonido de fondo, no pudo evitar inhalar con comodidad, para luego acomodarse mejor en su lugar en la improvisada cama.

- _Buenas noches-_ Después todo fue silencio en el frió departamento. Bueno, no todo el lugar era frió, ese sofá era el lugar mas cómodo y cálido para estar.

Si, se sentía bien estar en casa.

* * *

Dios santo, tengo tantas ideas con este fandom que francamente me hace sentir culpable el no actualizar mis otras historias. pero ¿que se le va hacer?, todo fluye naturalmente.

Al inicio esto iba a ser un poco diferente, mas comedia, con un Puppycat incapaz de hacer una sopa decente y con la molestia de los hermanos de Cass y Deckard a cada momento. Finalmente quedo así, un poco mas melancólico con una Bee deprimida y un gatito molesto por ello.

Realmente me gusto, y como habrán visto quedaron restos de la idea principal con todo el desastre de los hermanos en casa, ellos también tienen sus problemas. me imagino yo, que la perdida de Deckard también los afecto, eso se ve reflejado en Taron.

También, cada quien tiene su hogar.

Aunque cierto minino espacial no se haya dado cuenta del todo ;)

 **Ashley** si estas por ahí, muchas gracias por tu review! de todo corazón, gracias. Créeme tengo como otros dos one-shot que publicare y un minific, que abre un fic grande. espero verte pronto por ahí también!, abrazos!


End file.
